The present invention relates to pillows and, more particularly, to pillows for supporting back sleep, where the user sleeps on their back.
Most medical or beauty back sleeping pillows are very rigid and made of a foam material or a foam mold, which compresses to get hard and even warm in temperature. Or, these back sleeping pillows are made of such a flimsy foam material that cannot keep a person's head in place or from falling from side to side during sleep to avoid all parts of facial skin being touched. Other beauty pillows on the market still encourage side sleeping, which puts undesired weight, due to gravity on facial skin.
It is highly desirable keep everything away from your face to maximize the benefits of back sleeping and keep the weight of the head of facial skin. Other pillows to do not facilitate this, particularly in soft pillows which present lateral aspects of the pillow when the user's head compresses the pillow material such that the ends wrap around and touch the wearers face and neck or at least one side of the face.
Other side sleeping beauty pillows either boast a satin material that helps “minimize” wrinkles or they have a shape cut out of the pillow that the user's cheek is intended to fall through, but the weight of the user's head is still compressing many parts of the user's facial skin.
As can be seen, there is a need for a pillow that then creates a solution for exclusive comfortable back sleep, while avoiding contact of the face and facial skin.